The Switch
by Twin Cats
Summary: How odd...why is Donkey acting like a child? Why is Diddy acting like an adult? Isn't it obvious? They've switched bodies, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Twin Cats with a somewhat different story.**

**To be honest, I had this idea in my head for a while, now. It was originally going to take place in DK Island/Kongo Bogn (whatever you folks want to call it) But I thought it would be better as a Smash Bros. Story.**

**...And forgive me if characters seem off, I'll try not to butcher anyone's personality.**

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

"Diddy? Little Buddy!? C'mon, wake up!"

"urk..." Diddy slowly opened his eyes, his vision was slightly blurry, until he saw...himself, wearing a nightshirt and everything. Without a second thought, Diddy began to fall asleep, again._ For a second there, I thought I heard DK's voice._

"C'mon, Diddy..." Donkey yelled in frustration, Diddy felt someone pulling on his ear, making the monkey jolt up from his bed. "OWOWOW, I'M UP! I'M UP!"

Diddy looked over at his side, the other "Diddy" was sitting down beside him, looking half angry, half worried.

"It's about time you woke up, kid," 'Diddy' said in Donkey's voice, "And whatever you do, don't freak out."

"Oh, I get it," Diddy said, smiling, "I'm having one of those crazy dreams, again."

"Wha-No!" The 'little monkey' hopped out of bed, searching through the closet. Diddy rubbed his eyes, but his hands felt much...bigger than normal. Not only that, the other 'Diddy' looked quite small.

"Found it!" 'Diddy' said as he came out from the closet, he handed Diddy the mirror, the monkey's eyes widened in shock, it wasn't himself that he was seeing, it was Donkey Kong.

"Hehe...Pretty convincing," Diddy said, "For a second there, I thought I turned into DK..." It took Diddy a little while to process what happened, he was about to scream.

"I said don't freak out!" 'Diddy' said, now turning out to be Donkey, instead.

"B-But how did this happen? It's a dream, right? PLEASE TELL ME IT'S A DREAM, DK!"

"Whoa! Easy, Diddy!" Donkey said, trying to calm Diddy down. Though it wouldn't seem that easy considering he's in the body of a 12-year-old, not to mention how awkward it looked.

"W-well, what are we gonna do, now?" Diddy asked, "Shouldn't we go tell Master Hand?"

"All right, just make sure to keep low about it," Donkey said, his face slightly turning red, "We...don't want anyone to find out about this..."

* * *

"Crazy Hand, will you come into my office, please?"

The Kongs were in Master Hand's office. The right hand was floating over his desk with his over-sized computer sitting next to him. In front of his desk sat the Kongs, Donkey was slouching in the chair with his arms crossed, looking like a lazy child. Next to him, Diddy was only looking around the office. Even though he's been in here countless times with Toon Link, due to either their bickering or their trouble making, Master Hand's office always seemed to make him curious.

"So, you think Crazy's got somethin' to do with this?" Diddy asked. Master Hand began to tap his fingers against his desk, "Well, if it wasn't him, then who else could've done it?"

"Well, whatever," Donkey said, sounding slightly impatient, "The sooner we switch bodies, again, the better."

Not a moment too soon, Crazy Hand barged into the door, "HIBROTHERMYSPELLREALLY-"

"Settle down, brother," Master Hand said in a firm voice, making Crazy Hand go quiet.

"Now, these two right here?" Master Hand said, pointing to the Kongs, "These two would like to know how they've switched bodies."

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Crazy Hand said, trying to sound more like a gentleman, "You see, I've learned a spell that can switch the bodies of anything, so I came across a room with a couple of furry thingies and tested it on them."

Afterwards, the Kongs practically jumped out of their chairs, throwing different complaints and insults at Crazy Hand. The hand wanted to curl up, it almost seemed endless.

"All right, that's enough!" Master Hand said, calming down both Kongs, he faced his brother, "Now, Crazy...I want you to change them back."

"Er..." Crazy Hand moved his fingers, nervously.

"What are you waiting for?" Donkey asked, "Switch us back!"

"Well, I don't-"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to switch them back," Master Hand grumbled. All Crazy Hand could do was panic, "I-I really don't know!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Both Kongs yelled in unison.

"Now, now, you two," Master Hand, interrupted, waving himself, "Until I find a way to turn you back, I'm afraid you two are stuck like this until further notice."

"Bull crap!" Donkey yelled, "Do you know how long it'll take for me to get used to this?"

"You know...this might not be a bad thing," Diddy admitted, "I'll finally get to see what it's like being bigger."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, kid. 'Cause it won't last long...right?"

"We'll see," Master Hand said, "And for the time being, Donkey, you'll be going into Diddy's matches while Diddy will take part in your matches."

The Kongs have one last look at Crazy Hand before leaving the room, this was going to be quite an expierience for the two of them.

* * *

**Yes, it'll be quite an experience, indeed *smiles evily***

**...Oh crap, it's 12:21 am...uh...good night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**...I keep getting myself confused...I'm trying to remember that the Kongs switched bodies.**

**Now, please understand... *gets hit by a brick***

* * *

After their discussion with Master Hand, the Kongs were trying to get used to their 'new' bodies. It was very...awkward to say the least. Donkey was walking on all fours, next to Diddy, his tail was dragging across the floor.

"I don't get how you monkeys have these things," Donkey commented, "Do they just move on their own?"

"N-Not really," Diddy said as he stopped walking and began to tremble, "And now that you mention it...it feels like I'm missing a limb...I mean, what if we stay like this? I won't have a tail, you won't have your muscles, nobody'll be able to carry me-."

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare ya like that," Donkey said, trying to reassure Diddy, "Just remember, Master Hand said he'll be back to normal in no time."

"Hey!"

Toon Link came into the Hall, tapping his foot in front of the Kongs. Diddy waved, awkwardly, "Hi, Link..."

"Can't talk now, DK," Toon Link said as he began to drag Donkey with him, "C'mon, Scott (Villager) is waiting!"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Donkey said, trying to fight back Toon Link, "What're you doin'!?"

"C'mon, we've gotta come up with a new prank!"

"What's with you kids and pranks? Are you even listening to me!?"

Donkey continued to protest as he was dragged off by Toon Link. Diddy only stood there, slightly amused, yet he felt somewhat sorry for his uncle.

"Hey, Donkey," Fox said as he walked down the hall. Diddy wasn't responding. Fox waved a hand in front of the big ape, "You OK?"

"Wha-" Diddy snapped out of his trance and looked at Fox, "I-I'm fine, I sort of spaced out a bit."

"Well, we've got a half hour before we head over to the portal room," Fox said, patting the ape on the back, "Let's go meet up with Samus and Lucario, they're practicing over at the gym."

"Why are we meeting with them?"

Fox frowned, "Don't you remember? We're s'pose to have a free-for-all without items."

"Uh-R-right," Diddy scratched his head, nervously, "Now I remember."

"You sure you're OK?" Fox asked, concerned. "Maybe we should take you to Mario."

"I'm fine," Diddy insisted, "Let's just go, already!"

* * *

Scott was in his room, sitting on his bed. The Animal Crossing boy was waiting patiently for his friends to come over.

He started to hear arguing outside, the boy shook his head, knowing he'd have to break Diddy and Toon Link up from another fight...again.

However, when Scott came outside, Toon Link only had a hint of concern of his face while trying to drag Donkey into the room.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked.

"It's Diddy...he's really not acting like Diddy."

"Well? Maybe he's just off, today," Scott said, "After all, aren't we a little off?"

"Y-yeah, what Scott said," Donkey said, "I sort of- er...DK sort of pulled my ear, this morning." The monkey looked slightly nervous, hoping the two boys would buy his lie.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Scott said as Donkey sighed in relief.

"All right," Toon Link said, "Now onto the prank. I think we should pretend to be Jigglypuffs and draw on anyone who's sleeping."

"Now, hold on," Scott protested, "I was thinking that we should use pitfalls,. again."

"Can't you come up with anything that doesn't involve pitfalls?" Toon Link asked.

"Uh..." Scott shot a nervous glance, "What do you think, Diddy?"

Donkey crossed his arms, if it was one thing the monkey knew, it was how to prank someone.

"Listen, kid, I don't think pitfalls are gonna cut it."

Scott frowned in disappointment. Toon Link, However, fist pumped while letting out a silent "yes".

"Hold on, kid! Playin' Jigglypuff ain't gonna cut it, either!"

"W-WHAT!?" Toon Link huffed in annoyance, "This is the last time I listen to a rat."

"Well? I honestly don't think either of those will cut it." Donkey said, Scott stared at him, shocked. _Th-they're not arguing?! This is usually the part where they insult each other._

"Well? What's you big plan?" Toon Link asked, Donkey chuckled, letting out an evil grin, "You know where the control room is, right?"

* * *

It was finally time for the match to begin, the Smash Mansion's theater has filled up, Donkey, Toon Link, and Scott were sitting in some of the front seats.

"So are you sure this is gonna work?" Scott asked.

"Believe me, kid, it'll work just fine." Donkey assured him.

"While we're waiting, why do you keep calling us 'kid'?" Toon Link asked, "What are you? an old man?"

Donkey felt insulted, the monkey shook his head, ignoring it for now, "I guess it rubbed off my Big Buddy."

In the surveillance room, Master Hand was getting everything ready, he grabbed a big microphone and cleared his...throat? Crazy Hand was over the control panel. What he didn't know was that someone was messing with it, earlier.

The theater has gone silent as the lights turned off, Master Hand's voice boomed within the theater.

"Tosay's starting match will be a Free-For-All, with no items. Today's starting fighters will be: Samus, Fox, Donkey Kong, and Lucario. These Smashers will be fighting on the Halberd."

_Oh yeah,_ Donkey let out a nervous chuckle, _I was s'pose to have a match, today..._

Not a moment too soon, the four Smashers appeared onto the Halberd. Diddy looked excited, he could see what it was like to fight like his uncle. What the ape didn't notice was that the jackal Pokémon, Lucario, was looking at him with concern.

_"3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_GO!"_

The four Smashers began to fight. Fox began to shoot his blaster at Samus while the bounty hunter used charge shots in return. Diddy tried pulling out his popguns...only to realize he didn't have them. He looked around, nervously, trying to think of what moves his uncle would use.

Lucario charged at Diddy, while the ape fought back with a Hand Slam. Afterwards, Fox performed the move Fox Fire, almost knocking off Lucario.

The Smashers in the theatre began to cheer for Fox, as it seemed like he would win...And then, a Mr. Saturn fell from out of the sky.

"Wait, hold on!" Samus said, making the Smashers stop. The Smashers in the theater were completely puzzled. The Mr. Saturn had a note tied to it.

"Well?" What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Ganondorf yelled.

"You know they can't hear you, right?" Pit asked, as though it were obvious.

Fox grabbed the note, he began to read it.

**By the time you read this, it will start raining.**

**- A Fellow Smasher.**

"What does that mean?" Diddy asked. Not a moment too soon, a Smart Bomb fell from the stage, knocking everyone off-screen.

"What in Hylia's name was that!?" Zelda yelled. Next to her, Peach looked rather concerned while Rosalina shook her head in annoyance.

Master Hand tried to process what happened, he figured he would just roll with it._ "Er...Sudden Death!"_

The four Smashers came back onto the stage, they were confused as to what happened.

"All right, this is obviously a prank," Samus said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but from who?" Fox asked.

"Well? It could've been Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Bowser, Diddy Kong."

_B-but I'm right here,_ Diddy thought to himself. He felt a paw on his shoulder, he looked over his side to see Lucario.

"Meet me at the library, and bring Diddy with you." the jackal Pokémon said, though it sounded a bit more like a damand. Diddy frowned, was something wrong with Lucario?

"Well. whatever," Samus said, "It's Sudden Death, and we need to have a winner before-OH!"

A Banana Peel fell onto the stage, Fox's eyes widened in horror. "Don't tell me..."

"What's wrong?" Diddy asked. Fox and Lucario looked up at the sky, it began to rain banana peels.

Diddy yelled, trying to step back from the banana peels, only to trip in the process. Fox tried to help him, but ended up tripping, as well. No matter how many times the smashers picked themselves up, they would continue to trip on another Banana Peel.

"It's Jester's Day, all over again!" Lucario yelled helplessly. Diddy grumbled, he already had an idea of who was doing this.

In the theater, the Smashers were all laughing, uncontrollably. Toon Link and Scott high-fived each other while Donkey fell out of his chair, holding his sides. Tears were practically coming out of his eyes.

"What is going on, here!?" Master Hand rumbled, "They were supposed to be Bob-Ombs, not Banana Peels."

Crazy Hand sighed, "Well, brother...doesn't this remind you of Brawl?"

* * *

After the match, the Smashers continued their laughing fit, especially Donkey Kong, who couldn't stop thinking about it.

"That was amazing," Scott said, "I never expected something like that from you, Diddy."

"W-well, what can I say?" Donkey said, shrugging, "It worked once, why not do it, again?"

"Well, I hope you can come up with something like that, again," Toon Link said, excitedly, "We need more pranks like this."

"Well, I'll let you guys know when I think of something." Donkey said, chuckling a bit.

"All right," Scott pulled out his shovel, "I'm gonna be outside if anyone needs me."

Scott left, afterwards. Toon Link looked at the little monkey, "So what do you wanna do, now?"

"D-Diddy?" The two smashers looked up, seeing Diddy was standing behind them, his arms crossed, he was covered in bruises.

"W-Well, I'll leave you two alone," Toon Link said, awkwardly as he left. Donkey smiled, sheepishly, "What? I forgot I had a match, today."

Diddy continued to glare at him, looking like an older brother about to scold his sibling.

"Think of it this way," Donkey said, crossing his arms, "You were the one pranking me, for once."

"Well, whatever," Diddy said, feeling slightly better, he grabbed Donkey by the scruff of his neck.

"H-hey, put me down," Donkey said, sounding like he would panic. It felt a bit like when he was younger and his father and grandfather would pick him up in a similar way.

"Sorry, DK," Diddy said, walking down the halls, "Lucario said he wanted to see us at the library."

Donkey gave him a strange look, "Why Lucario?"

Diddy shrugged, "beats me."

"Well, could you put me down? I really don't like being grabbed like this."

"Believe me, you get used to it."

* * *

**...Have I ever mentioned Lucario is one of my favorite Pokémon? Then again, I like a lot of Pokémon.**

**By the way, the scene with the Banana Peels was a reference to a fanfic called "With Smashers like these". Thought I should mention it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucario was waiting in the first floor of the Library, he was reading a book. The book seemed to be labeled "Super Paper Mario", and as such, a small version of Mario was on the cover along with Peach, Bowser and Luigi.

The jackal's ears perked upward, he turned his head to see the Kongs.

"You wanted to see us?" Diddy asked, innocently. Lucario nodded, lightly, "And I see you've brought Donkey Kong, as well."

The Kongs stared in shock, how could Lucario know what happened?

"Why are you two behaving strangely?" Lucario asked, he began to look smug, "Can't you remember? I can read auras."

"I-I kinda forgot about that," Diddy said, scratching his head, "I guess there's no hiding it from you, is there?"

Lucario shook his head, chuckling a little, "But listen, I will help Master Hand as much as I can. My only advice I can offer is that your weaknesses are now your strength and vice versa."

"What? You mean Diddy's over his fear of thunder?" Donkey teased. The big ape blushed slightly, looking away from his uncle, "DK..."

"Th-that's not what I mean," Lucario said as he began to leave the library, "You'll find out, soon enough."

Donkey just stared at the Pokémon with an unamused look. "Pokémon confuse me."

"Well, he did offer to help."

Donkey nodded in reply, "True...but we still have to lay low, for a bit."

"Yeah, yeah," Diddy grumbled as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Later, that day, the Smashers began to do whatever they wanted to do. In the kitchen, Peach and Luigi were making a cake. On one counter, Peach was mixing the cake. On another counter, Luigi was mixing frosting. Next to him sat a bowl of cherries.

Diddy walked into the room, he began to search through the fridge for a snack.

"Hi, DK," Peach said, waving. Diddy bumped his head against the fridge, the big ape rubbed his head in pain. "Owowow."

"Oh, are you OK?" Peach asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Diddy said. He noticed the cherries, next to Luigi. "So...what are you guys making?"

"It's Cherry Chocolate Cake," Luigi said, "And we're starting now so there's enough for everyone."

"That's awesome," Diddy said, almost drooling. If it was one thing Diddy liked, aside from Bananas, it was cherries and cakes. "Er...is it OK if I grab a handful of cherries?"

Peach and Luigi looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the ape. Peach smiled nervously, "Usually, Diddy's the one who asks for cherries."

"W-well, I wanted to get some for Diddy," the ape said, scratching the back of his head, "He sort of had other stuff to do, and he asked me to get some cherries for him."

"Well..." Peach became lost in thought, "I guess it's OK."

"Thank you," Diddy said as he picked up a plastic bag from one of the kitchen drawers. Afterwards, he picked up a handful of cherries and placed most of them in the bag while others simply fell to the ground. Usually, a handful to Diddy wasn't too much...but the big ape grabbed almost half the bowl of cherries. before taking off from the kitchen.

"Luigi? How many cherries are left?" Peach asked, Luigi looked at the bowl, "Not enough."

Peach sighed, "Well, we're gonna have to buy some more..."

* * *

Donkey was walking down the Hall, looking for the gym. He needed to get his mind off the "Body Switch" thing.

When he came up to the gym, he heard Samus and Little Mac were fighting. Samus, was in her power suit, though she was missing her helmet.

The little monkey came into the gym, Samus had Mac in a headlock, the little boxer looked down at the monkey. "Hey, Diddy."

"Hey, Mac," Donkey greeted, "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Why?" Samus asked as she released Mac, "I mean, not that I'm against fighting you, but where's Donkey?"

"He's probably in our room," Donkey said with a simple shrug, "So can I join you guys or what?"

Samus shrugged, "All right," her voice turned serious, "But remember, just like in the real matches, I won't hold anything back!"

"Awesome," Donkey said as he climbed into the ring, pulling out two boxing gloves from out of nowhere. However, the gloves were a little big for his liking...then again, he expected something like this.

"All right," Samus pulled out her helmet and placed it over her head. "Ready? GO!"

Afterwards, the trio began to fight. Little Mac attacked Samus with his punches while Samus rolled out-of-the-way. Donkey attacked her by shooting her with one of his popguns. Little Mac punched Donkey in the gut while Samus curled up and placed a bomb behind the duo. It blew up, sending Mac and Donkey flying.

Donkey got up from his spot, looking at the bounty hunter, "You're getting pretty good...maybe even better since those times in Brawl," he commented.

"I'll say," Mac said, "Then again, all I was back then was an assist trophy, so it wasn't like I could officially fight you guys or anything."

"Well, if I'm going to win any matches, I'm gonna have to do some training." Samus said, proudly, "Especially now that my suit won't fall apart when I do the Zero Lazar."

"One question, though," Mac said, "Are you still gonna be Zero Suit Samus?"

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Samus asked, unamused, "Of course I will." She looked down at Diddy, "I'll be heading back to my room. Please let Donkey know I wanna fight him in Jungle Japes, tomorrow."

Donkey nodded, "Got it."

Afterwards, Mac looked down at Diddy, "Wanna rematch?"

"Sure, I-"

The speakers suddenly turned on, the Smashers looked up in confusion.

_"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESSERT YOU!"_

_"Crazy, get off the microphone!"_

_"NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY, NEVER GONNA SAY GOOD BYE! NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE, AND HURT YOU!"_

Mac lowered his eyelids, halfway, "Gees, I feel sorry for Master Hand. I don't even know how he puts up with Crazy."

"Believe me, none of the other Smashers know how to put up with him, either," Donkey said, with annoyance in his voice.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself XD**

**Welp, that's about it, for now...I'll have to see what else I can come up with.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**And then TC Lost her mind, the end...**_

**Sorry, folk...I'm kind of derping, right now...but now I have another chapter up, so enjoy)**

* * *

It was the next morning in the Smash Mansion, Master Hand was in the library, skimming through books. Lucario was sitting right next to him, helping out with what he can.

Not a moment too soon, Donkey walked into the door, the little monkey dragged himself inside and sat down on in one of the chairs. "Did you find out how to switch us back?"

"Not yet," Lucario said, somewhat disappointed.

"Oh," Donkey sighed, "Well, We don't have all day."

"Patience," Master Hand said, raising a finger, "I know what I'm doing, so you really shouldn't worry about such a thing."

"If you say so," Donkey said, nonchalantly. Lucario frowned, "By the way, what happened to Diddy?"

"Oh, he's fighting with Samus, right now," Donkey said, contently, "He should be fine..."

* * *

Samus and Diddy were in Jungle Japes, training for the Smash tournaments. Samus was in her zero suit, she wanted to practice using her new rocket boots.

Diddy charged at Samus with a headbutt, only for the bounty hunter to dodge the attack. Afterwards, Samus began using her plasma whip at Diddy, giving the monkey a scratch on his arm. Diddy fought back using a Giant Punch, knocking Samus back a few feet. The bounty hunter used to rocket boots to keep her from falling to the floor.

"You seem to be a little out of practice," Samus told Diddy as she shot him with a paralyzer. Diddy jumped backwards. He preformed Spinning Kong afterwards, "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing," Samus said, dodging the ape, "You just seem to be fighting differently, that's all."

"Well, maybe I wanted to try something else," Diddy said as he started hand slapping the ground, causing Samus to go into the air, "Maybe I wanted to try and go a little faster."

"You know, Donkey Kong, there is a price for those that go fast."

"What do you mean?"

Samus somersaulted behind Diddy and blasted him from behind, sending him off-screen, "Those who are faster have a pretty had defense.

Diddy came back onto the stage through the platform, he was pouting, "Great...NOW you tell me!"_ I guess DK's not cut out to be fast, huh?_

"Hey, don't sweat it," Samus said, patting Diddy's back, "Maybe you can spend the day off."

"If you say so," Diddy said, feeling slightly better, "I'll probably be playing one of my games."

"If you say so," Samus said, a teleporter appeared in the center of the stage, the duo came into the portal, heading into the teleporter room.

"You know, Donkey...I think now's a good time to check out Smash run."

"Oh, really?" Diddy asked, "Is it fun?"

"That's what I want to know," Samus said, "We should be able to check it out, later."

"All right, I guess." Diddy said, chuckling nervously. In honesty, though, he's already tried out Smash Run. Master Hand has allowed a couple of Smashers at a time to try it out. So far, not including himself, five other Smashers have checked it out. Still, it wouldn't hurt to see what was going on, would it?

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the Smashers were trying something that was to be included for the Smash Tournaments in the Summer, the Smash Run.

Donkey was here along with Pit, Scott, and Alice (she's the female villager in the green dress). Each of the Smashers had a walkie-talkie with them. It was the only way for the Smashers to communicate, for now, at least.

Donkey was running through the field part of Smash Run, attacking Goombas and Stalfos. He cartwheeled and tackled whatever was there. He had to admit, he was getting used to his nephew's nimble body, pretty quickly.

"Hey, Diddy?" Pit asked from his walkie-talkie, "How do you take care of these crocodile guys?"

"You mean the Kritters?" Donkey asked, "You just gotta beat them up, they're pretty much like goombas."

"OK, I gotcha," Pit said, turning off his walkie-talkie.

"Wha-" Scott was heard panicking, "That thing stole my speed boost!"

"Don't worry, I got it!" Alice said. It didn't take too long until a Tac ran by Donkey with said speed boost.

"Excuse me, Diddy!" Alice yelled as she chased the Tac down with her axe. Donkey had to admit, Smash Run was actually kind of fun, it reminded him a bit of the Subspace Emissary...only nobody seemed to be in danger.

"Hey, guys...how much longer until we fight?" Donkey asked from his communicator.

"Oh...we've only got 30 seconds left," Scott said in a shocked tone. Donkey began to take this time to attack foes and collect whatever he needed. He defeated many goombas and stalfos, collecting many different power boosts.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Time was up, the Smashers left the Smash Run's dungeon and onto a random stage. It looked like the Prism Tower from Lumoise. Donkey was right next to Pit. Across from them were the Animal Crossing twins, Scott and Alice.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_GO!_

The four Smashers began to fight one-another. Pit tried to strike Donkey with his bow, which turned into two dagger-like blades. Pit seemed a bit stronger, as he managed to give Donkey a scratch along his chest. The gorilla retaliated by using a banana peal, making pit trip on himself.

Afterwards, Donkey struck pit with his fist, making the angel fly off the stage. Now it was only him and the villagers.

* * *

After a few minutes have gone passed them, Samus and Diddy walked into the Smash Mansion Theatre, where they could witness the Smashers fight. In the theatre, however, was Pit, he was watching the fight going on in the Prism Tower stage.

"What are you doing here?" Samus asked, "Weren't you doing the Smash Run?"

"I was," Pit said, "but Diddy kinda knocked me out, hehe."

Diddy looked up at the screen, he could see Donkey fighting with the two villagers. Scott seemed slightly faster than normal while Alice managed to buff up her defense.

"All right, let's see how this turns out," Samus said, sitting next to Pit. Diddy sat down on the seat besides pit, he really wanted to cheer for his uncle, but the big ape kept quiet, not wanting Pit and Samus to find out what happened.

Meanwhile, Donkey seemed like he was having trouble keeping up with Scott. The Animal Crossing boy pulled out a gyroid and began to use it like a rocket. He almost knocked Donkey off, but the monkey held onto the ledge and lifted himself up.

"WHOO! GO D...DIDDY!" Diddy yelled from the theatre, feeling very excited about the fight.

Scott landed on his feet, he pulled out his net and tried to catch Donkey, but the little monkey rolled backwards. He punched the Animal Crossing boy with his long, strechy arms and sent him flying.

"I have to say, he's gotten better since Brawl," Pit admitted.

"Yes he has," Samus said, "Let's just hope he doesn't get banned like Meta Knight."

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be fine," Diddy said, "I mean, look at all the other veterans."

Samus nodded, "True, I hear Olimar can use winged Pikmin, now."

"They're actually kind of cute, though," Pit admitted.

On the stage, Donkey was fighting with Alice, it was hard to lay a dent on the villager. Both of them continued to fight and fight until Donkey was knocked off-screen. Alice was the winner.

Pit just looked at the screen, crossing his arms, "huh...I guess I'll try to go with defense, next time.," Pit admitted.

"Now hold on," Samus said, "You can't just power up one thing and not expect to get knocked out," Samus said in a stern tone. All Pit could do was nod, "I guess that's true..."

* * *

"I can't believe I lost," Donkey grumbled, "All that hard work and I lost!"

"Hey, don't feel so down on yourself," Scott said, patting the monkey's back, "I'm sure you'll get it, next time."

"Yeah," Alice said, nodding, "who knows...maybe next time you might have more defense...or maybe even more power."

"Thanks, kid," Donkey said, "I guess I'm still getting used to the 'Smash Run' stuff."

"That's the spirit," Scott said, happily.

As the trio kept walking, Diddy came up to Donkey, looking excited, "That was amazing!"

"Well, I'm just gonna leave you guys alone," Alice said as she continued to walk down the hall. Scott ran after his sister, "Hey, wait for me!"

Donkey looked up at Diddy, puzzled, "What do you mean? I lost."

"Yeah, but the fight was amazing, even if you did lose," Diddy admitted, jumping a bit, shaking the floor, "Next time, we have to do Smash Run, together!"

"Well, if you say so," Donkey said, "But could you calm down? You're looking kinda wierd."

"Oh..." Diddy blushed slightly, "Sorry, DK."

"Hey, no problem," Donkey said, "Maybe we'll try it out together...as soon as we're back to normal."

Diddy nodded, "OK, I gotcha."

* * *

**Yep, one of those things I'm excited about is the Smash Run for 3DS. Supposedly, you start off in a dungeon and you have to fight certain enemies (such as goombas, Chandelure, Kritters, Stalfos, and other enemies including Subspace enemies). Of course, it's only for the 3DS...but I'm sure the Wii U might have smething similar to it, or something (and considering that it's coming out in Winter, I believe Sakurai's taking his time with it)**

**Also, I've sort of started rewriting one of my older stories (I'll give you a hint, it's not a one-shot). Anyways, that's all I have to say, for now. I'll try and come up with more ideas, later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK...here's another pointless author's note...**

**...now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Another day has gone by, the Smash Mansion has gone through its own regular routine.

Donkey Kong was walking down the hallways, the little monkey seemed to have nothing on his mind, at the moment. To him, it seemed like a big relief. Especially knowing that his friends can be a little crazy.

Out of nowhere, a white blur zipped passed Donkey, nearly knocking the monkey onto the ground.

"WHOO HOO, I'M SUPER HAND!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Sonic yelled, catching up to Crazy Hand, "YOU'RE GONNA HURT SOME OF THE SMASHERS IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"

"SONIC, WAIT FOR ME!" Mario yelled, running passed Donkey.

Donkey began to run up to Mario, "What's going on?"

"It's Crazy Hand," Mario replied, "Need I say more?!"

While the three smashers were catching up to him, Crazy managed to knock King Dedede into a window, knock Link onto the ground, and he barely crashed into Ms. Wii Fit.

Sonic ran in front of Crazy Hand, frantically waving his arms, "CRAZY, CALM DOWN!"

"NEVER!" Crazy Hand yelled as he rushed past Sonic. Afterwards, Mario tried to cut him off using F. L. U. D. D. to slow him down, but that didn't work.

Afterwards, Donkey jumped in front the Hand. "All right, that's enough-"

Crazy Hand rammed passed Donkey, knocking him off to the side. Crazy kept going until he crashed into a wall, passing out on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Donkey asked as he picked himself up.

Mario and Sonic finally came over and looked at the unconscious Hand and the hole above the wall.

"Master Hand is going to be really mad," Mario said in a scared tone.

"Well, maybe we can patch it up before he notices," Sonic suggested.

"Good idea, I'll go get the supplies," Mario said as he ran to the basement. Sonic came over to Donkey and helped him up, "You OK, buddy?"

"I'm fine," Donkey said, scratching his head. He looked over at Crazy Hand, "I have no idea what's gotten into him, lately."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't scare away any of the newcomers." Sonic admitted.

"Well, they're already pretty tough," Donkey said, shrugging.

Sonic nodded, "I guess that's true."

"OK, guys...I've got it," Mario said as he came over to the other Smashers carrying supplies for the wall.

_Welp, This is gonna be a long day_, Donkey said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diddy was in the living room, watching TV and eating a piece of cherry chocolate cake. He's heard quite a lot of chaos going on ever since he woke up, but being a Smasher, he was used to it.

"Hey, DK?"

The big ape looked over to his left and saw Link, he had a bruise on the left side of his face.

"Ouch, what happened?" Diddy asked, concerned.

"Oh, it was just Crazy," Link said, simply, "But that's not why I'm here." The hylian turned his head, slightly, "OK, Toon...enough hiding."

Diddy couldn't believe what he was seeing, Toon Link came out from behind Link with a pot stuck his head. It was pretty funny seeing his friend/rival in a situation like this. But big ape or not, Diddy needed to him get the pot off his head, anyway.

"S-so you need me to help him out," Diddy asked, trying to keep himself from snickering.

"Well, yeah," Link said in a monotone voice, "I tried to get it off, myself, but it kind of just got stuck even more."

_Well, maybe if he didn't have such a big head, he'd be fine_, Diddy thought to himself. He grabbed onto the pot with both hands while Link grabbed Toon Link by the waist. "Ready?"

Link nodded.

"All right, here we go."

Diddy started to pull the pot off Toon Link's head, it didn't seem like it wanted to budge. No matter how hard he pulled, the pot remained on his head...and the harder he pulled, the more Toon Link started to flail his arms. Diddy still didn't know how his own strength.

"Wait, this isn't working," Link said, slightly worried. He and Diddy placed Toon Link onto the ground. The mini Hylain rubbed his neck in pain.

"So now what?" Link asked with concern.

"I think I've got a better solution," Diddy said, proudly. Link tilted his head, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Without a second thought, Diddy pounded the pot on Toon Link's head, breaking the pot in the process. Toon Link could see stars flying around him.

"Tetra? Was that you?" He asked, dazed before passing out. Diddy looked at Link, smiling sheepishly.

"Well...Thanks, I guess," Link said as he picked up Toon Link, "I'll be heading over to the infirmary, now."

As Link left, Diddy couldn't help but shrug, how else was be going to remove the bot without ripping Toon link's head off?

"Excuse me, DK," another voice said. Marth made his way into the living room. Diddy turned his head to see the Prince standing before him.

"Hey, what's up, Marth?" Diddy asked, "You wanna brawl?"

"Well," Marth frowned, "You see, I kind of need you outside, for a moment."

"What for?"

"Just follow me, please?"

* * *

"Hurry up, you guys? I'm chaffing, over here!"

"Shut up, Dedede!"

Due to the events that happened, earlier, King Dedede was stuck halfway through the window. Inside the Mansion, Bowser was pushing King Dedede outside. He tried asking Ganondorf for help, but the Gerudo told him he had better things to do. And by better things, he meant taking a nap.

Outside of the Mansion, Marth was walking along Diddy's side. "You see, this is what we need help with."

Diddy lowered his eyelids, halfway, "Seriously? You need me for THAT?"

"Well, none of the other heavyweights wanted to do it, and you're the only other one we've asked for help."

Diddy rolled his eyes, "OK, fine!"

Marth grabbed one of King Dedede's arms while Diddy grabbed the other. The penguin looked up at the gorilla, "Hey, DK..."

"Wait, you mean the dumb ape's helpin us out?" Bowser grumbled, "Talk about weak!"

"Would you rather have me get someone weaker to help you?" Marth grumbled. Bowser replied with a growl, not saying anything else.

Soon, Bowser began to push Dedede while Diddy and Marth began to pull on the penguin's arms.

"Guys, I think it's working!" Dedede yelled in excitement. After getting pushed and pulled, a few more times, The Penguin landed on his face, "Ugh..."

Bowser looked at the other Smashers, "All right, pleasure doin' business with ya!"

Marth looked down at King Dedede, "Do you think he'll be OK?"

"Eh...he'll be fine."

Not a moment too soon, a large group of Pikmin were seen carrying Mega Man for the third time today.

"Those Pikmin really seem to like you," Diddy commented. Mega Man nodded, "You get used to it."

A loud explosion was heard from somewhere inside the Mansion, he saw Ness, Lucas and Popo being chased by Ganondorf, who had his hair died pink. His clothes were also covered in glitter.

Diddy sighed, "I guess It's DK to the rescue, yet again..."

"That's what happens when you live with fifty-something Smashers, I guess," Marth replied in a quiet tone.

* * *

It was night-time, Diddy was laying down on his bed, he had scorch marks, bruises, cuts, and all kinds of stuff. Today just seemed brutal, for the big ape.

Donkey was sitting next to Diddy on the bed, smirking, "It ain't easy being the big guy, is it?"

Diddy huffed in annoyance. He grabbed Donkey by the shirt and dropped him on the floor, "Shut up!"

The ape looked up at Diddy, _I guess he had a really busy day, today...I wonder if that had something to do with Crazy?_

* * *

**...Hang in there, Diddy.**

**Hopefully, things won't seem all that chaotic, next time...OK, I was bored XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this was taking so long.**

**Er...have a filler!**

* * *

Fox McCloud was walking through the halls, finding his way over to the balcony. There he saw Samus, Pit, Toon Link, Little Mac, Scott, and Alice.

"Is everyone here?" Fox asked. Samus shook her head, "We're waiting for-"

"Sorry I'm late," a more cheerful voice said as Peach came to the balcony with Luigi, Mario, and Sonic behind her.

"I'm surprised you of all people are running late," Little Mac said to Sonic. The hedgehog replied with a shrug, "I had to find Peach."

"But anyway, on to the subject," Samus said, crossing her arms. "Haven't you noticed how odd the Kongs are behaving?"

Peach nodded, "Yes. DK keeps coming into the kitchen and snatching our cherries."

Mario tapped his foot, "Well, maybe he's gotten sick of eating bananas."

"That's like saying you got sick of eating pasta," Luigi commented, earning a glare from Mario.

"Hey, what about the time where DK whacked the pot off my head," Toon Link complained, "I'm tellin' ya, I still have headaches."

"Well, what about Diddy?" Pit asked with concern, "He hasn't been acting like himself, either."

Scott nodded, "He hasn't been bickering with Toon Link, nor has he been picking fights with wolf, nor has he been bothering Peach for cake."

Peach nodded, "It's true, neither of us-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Down the hall, Donkey could be seen with a bruise on his face. Diddy was following him, frantically apologizing. "I'm sorry, DK! I never should've agreed to play with-"

"It's fine, kid! I know you can't help it."

"But I really didn't mean to throw that bat at you, I'm really so-"

"I said it's fine, Diddy. Now be quiet before someone hears you!"

The Smashers on the balcony heard every word that the Kongs have said. There was complete silence until Sonic finally spoke, "...You don't think that The Kongs switched bodies...do you?"

"Hey, it could be possible," Pit said, shrugging, "I wonder how they're dealing with it?"

"Well...at any rate, we'd batter keep quiet," Samus said, sternly, "Nobody in this room is to say a word about it!"

Everyone nodded, understanding what to do, now. They just needed to keep quiet about the Kongs.

* * *

It was the middle of the day, the Kongs were spending most of the day in their room, Donkey seemed to be playing on his 3DS while he was holding an ice pack over his face. "Hey, kid, you know how to beat a Fairy-Type?"

"I dunno, why can't you get someone else to help you!" Diddy snapped. Donkey frowned. He closed his 3DS and looked up at his nephew. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, DK, but it's been over two weeks and so far, I'm not having fun at all."

"Well, Diddy. I'm sure Master Hand and Lucario know what they're doing. Every morning I've checked up on them to see how they're doing. Besides, this isn't too bad. I think I'm already used to this body."

"That's nice, 'cause I'm not used to mine!" Diddy complained, "I've already broke two walls, Peach won't let me have any more cherries, and so far, just because I'm the 'big guy', I have to help everyone. I just want a day where I can just sit around and relax without something crazy happening!"

Donkey frowned, he really needed to find a way to cheer Diddy up. He had to think of something reassuring to say.

"Well, I'll admit being a kid has its downsides. Yesterday, the Wii Fit Trainers wanted me to do these wierd exercises. I know they mean well, but damn...they're exhausting."

Diddy stared at Donkey, though he still wasn't fully convinced by his uncle.

"Another thing I think I should mention. I sort of pick up a flea the other day, and Alice wouldn't stop trying to hit me with her net.

"I think that's how you catch fleas in Animal Crossing," Diddy added.

"I know that, but it's of irritating in real life," Donkey grumbled. "I think another thing I should mention is that I thought I saw Crazy the other day knocking over everything, that one time. You can even ask Sonic and Mario, they've seen what was going on!"

Diddy began to smile a bit, thinking of what was going on with Crazy Hand. The ape finally came to his senses and looked at Donkey. "So you really don't have it easy, huh?"

Donkey shook his head, "I know it's taking a long time, Little Buddy...but be patient. We'll be back in our right bodies in no time."

"Thanks, DK," Diddy said, smiling. He wasn't completely convinced by Donkey, but anything to make the little monkey happy would do.

"No problem, Diddy," Donkey replied. He got off his bed, "Do you wanna go downstairs? I think everyone's playing party games, downstairs."

"All right," Diddy said happily, jumping off his bed, as well. "I hope they know what they're doing, down there."

* * *

**Sorry, not much is really going on in this chapter...**

**I might have to fix this as well as the ones before this...hopefully when I'm not lazy (besides, I'm still trying to get everything figured out for Super Smash Saga)**

**So, uh...see ya!**


End file.
